Love or Duty?
by MoonStarSky
Summary: One day Tsunayuki Sawada woke up in the hospital to found out that she has amnesia. What's more is that a guy named Giotto di Vongola claimed that she is his fiance...Join Tsuna as she uncover her forgotten past and the reason why everyone is looking at her with anger. And why did she got in an accident in the first place? GiottoXfemTsuna and other couples...REVISED to fem Tsuna
1. Summary

**HELLO EVERYONE, HERE IS ANOTHER FANFICTION THAT I AM WRITING...HOWEVER I'LL ONLY GIVE YOU THE SUMMARY BECAUSE I WILL START WRITING AFTER I FINISH THE OPERATION LOVE:ENGAGEMENT AND WEDDING...**

**SO I DECIDED TO JUST USE THE GENDERS OF THE CHARACTERS FROM MY PREVIOUS STORIES WHICH MEANS...**

**Giotto X femTsuna**

**GX femHayato**

**TakeshiX femAsari**

**LampoX femRyohei**

**KnucklesX femLambo**

**KyoyaX Chrome**

**MukuroX femAlaude**

**DaemonX Elena**

**AND SO I PRESENT TO YOU THE NEW STORY THAT I'M GOING TO MAKE...**

**THE POEM BELOW IS THE WHOLE SUMMARY OF THE STORY BUT IT IS INCOMPLETE...JUST THE GENERAL VIEW OF THE STORY**

LOVE OR DUTY?

I am someone born from the dark

Cursed to bear the burdens of this mark

I was then told to fulfill a task

And I decided to put on a mask

My mission is to end your days, your life

To make your family experience our strife

But I never thought that when I met you

I fell in love, and this feeling is true

I found happiness by your side

My sadness melt away from my mind

And when you presented me with a ring

I finally found my life's meaning

But joy always ends and I remember

The reason why I became your family member

It was to kill you with my own hands

And my boss is telling me his demands

In an accident I forgot everything in one single day

But my love for you miraculously stay

I was then afraid to know my past

When everyone looked at me with angst

If it means that you'll be alright

Then I'll do everything with my might

I'll rather let you hate me with those eyes

Than see you crying in demise

To end this war, one choice is made

And I decided to do what is forbade

To see you safe, I'll end my life

I was really hoping for my future as your wife

Smile for me and I'll be fine

Promise me that I'm yours and you're mine

With my final breath I want to say

"I love you, not even missing a day"

Before I close my weary eyes

I made a wish to the distant skies

I hope that you will remain to be happy

And find someone else and start a family

That's how my deep my love is for you

I really do...and that is true


	2. Who am I?

**HELLO EVERYONE...SO I AM GIVING YOU THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY...I DON'T KNOW WHEN I CAN UPLOAD THE NEXT...MAYBE NEXT WEEK. COLLEGE LIFE IS SLOWLY GETTING HECTIC AND I HAVE TO STUDY EVERYDAY...ANYWAYS...ON TO THE STORY.**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA AMANO...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1- Who am I?**

Tsuna's POV:

I found myself staring at the darkness...where am I? Where is this place? And then finally after a few minutes of walking around the black space, I found a light and when I slowly walked towards the light, I hear voices...voices of some people talking.

"So what is her condition Knuckles?" a voice said.

"She's stable Giotto, no need to worry", the man who seems to be Knuckles said.

"Thank goodness", a girl's voice said.

"And I thought she would have died by that accident", another female voice said.

"Sandra...what are you talking about?" another female voice said.

"It would have been better if she just immediately died", the voice of Sandra said.

Slowly I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw is white, of course it should be. I am in a hospital or infirmary I think.

The first thing however in my mind is to do something about my dehydrated throat.

"Uh..uh...water", I whispered and that has gotten the attention of a man wearing a white lab coat and has black hair and black eyes.

"You're awake...Rhea can you get a glass of water?"

"Roger, onii-san", the girl which is Rhea said and hurriedly went to the refrigerator. After that she gave me the glass and I hurriedly drank it.

"So, how are you feeling Tsuna?" the person which seems to be Knuckles said.

"Who's Tsuna?...is my name...Tsuna?" I said.

"What do you mean Tsuna? Of course you are named Tsuna", another female with long black hair said.

"So my name is Tsuna...is that my full name? What about my last name?" I said and everyone looked shocked.

"Tsuna...do you know how old are you?" Knuckles said and I slowly nodded.

"I am 18 years old"

"How about when is your birthday?" Rhea said.

"October 14"

"Good...do you know my full name?" Knuckles asked me.

"I only know your name is Knuckles...that's all because I heard everyone calling you that", I answered.

"How about him, do you know who he is?" Knuckles said and pointed at a spiky blonde haired man with cerulean blue eyes and who is wearing a suit.

Suddenly some pictures of that man appeared on my mind but I don't have a clue on who he is.

"No...I don't...anyway who are you people?"

And everyone froze...

"Knuckles...what is the meaning of this? What happened?" a black haired man said.

"Now Tsuna, I want you to relax and try to remember everything that you can", Knuckles said. "Who are your parents?"

"I don't know"

"Where do you live?"

"I don't know"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Ah...I don't know... I only know that my name is Tsuna, I'm 18 years old and my birthday is on October 14. That is all...and everything is blank. Is something wrong with me?" I said and started to cry.

"No..no...nothing is wrong you're fine. Now why don't you rest for a while and we will just wake you up for meals", Knuckles said and then I fell asleep.

* * *

Knuckles POV:

I then told everyone to gather in Giotto's room because I know they want to know about Tsuna's current condition.

As we made our way to the office, a gloomy atmosphere was released into the atmosphere. Everyone was silent and seems to absorb and think about everything that they saw at the infirmary.

When we arrived, everyone then went to their usual places, of course that means, the sofa, the carpet, the chairs, and in Giotto's case his swivelling chair behind the desk.

"So I think you already know what is happening to Tsuna", I said.

"I didn't know that she would have amnesia", Hayate said.

"I think it was to be expected, she had a concussion because of the accident but her amnesia is only going to be temporary. Her memories are not completely lost it will go back to her", I said.

"For how long? We know that it will take months and years", Daemon said.

"How are we going to ask her about the Cielo Famiglia if she lost her memories?" Viole said.

"That is why we have to help her recover them", Rhea said.

"And what will we do with her if she remembers everything?" Takeshi asked.

"Of course, we'll have to force her to say everything" G said. "Giotto, your thought?"

"Let's just wait for her to remember then we'll think about what to do about her", Giotto said. "Alright everyone finish your work now"

With that statement from our boss, we went into our separate offices and started to finish our reports.

* * *

Giotto's POV:

She really looks a lot like her past self when I saw her earlier. Her eyes though empty of memories show innocence and love. Her face showed a little smile and still that is enough.

Tsuna Sawada...the girl you were a year and a half ago was too different from the girl you were months before you had the accident. The girl I met who worked in the Vongola Headquarters as a secretary is a lively and lovely girl. She never fails to smile and her brown eyes are full of happiness and joy. And that was the girl I fell in love with. The girl who had caught my eyes and my heart and the girl I had fallen in love with completely.

She fell in love with me too, and when I confessed to her and she accepted, I was really so happy. We were a couple for more than half a year when I decided to propose to her and she excitedly and happily answered yes when I presented her with the ring.

However, a month after that, which was three months ago from the present time she changed. One day, she became different and I never even knew the reason. She avoided me, she avoided everyone and her personality turned into the worse. Everyone started to hate her and despise her and yet she continued living that way until she got into an accident.

When I saw you at the infirmary, already awake from your comatose state, you were like a lost child. You are clueless and yet you are like the Tsuna that I first met...the Tsuna that I fell in love with.

* * *

Tsuna's POV:

After Knuckles told me to sleep, I was once again thrown into the black world which I saw before I opened my eyes. However I was not alone now, I saw a girl...one that looks like me but has a sad look on her face.

_ "The memories that we lost...do you want to know it?" she said._

_ "Can you tell me about those memories then? Are they sad or happy?"_

_ "Both...but it will be hard for you when you recover them"_

_ "Why? Did I do something wrong before I got into this state? What kind of person am I before?"_

_ "One, that everyone and anyone would just wish to hate...and wish to die"_

_ "Are you still willing to know them?"_

_ "I don't know...but"_

Before I can answer back, I woke up and saw the person with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes tapping my shoulder.

"Glad you're awake now. I brought you some soup because Knuckles said you need to eat"

"Thank you so much...sir..."

"Giotto, my name is Giotto"

"Oh...thank you Mr. Giotto", I said and gave him a smile and she froze. "Is there something wrong Giotto?"

"No...nothing...so did you like the soup?"

"Yes...it is so delicious"

"I see...", Giotto said. "Three months ago, every time you would eat that, you would say it tasted awful"

Then what my consciousness said is true...I really am a wicked person.

"Really? Then please tell the cook that I'm sorry and it really tastes good", I said and continued to eat it.

"And you really finished it", Giotto said.

"Of course, oh yeah... I was meaning to ask you this question...what is my full name?"

"It's Tsuna Sawada", Giotto answered.

"Oh...I see, then Giotto what is your full name?"

"My family name is Vongola", Giotto answered. "My name is Giotto di Vongola"

"Then are you the owner and boss of this place? Everyone calls this the Vongola estate, Vongola HQ, and Vongola mansion"

"Yes I am...ah yes, Knuckles said that you should start going outside for fresh air", Giotto said.

"Ahh...maybe tomorrow...then Giotto this is my last question...what is my relation to you?"

"You and I...we are engaged. I am your fiancé"


	3. Getting to Know EveryoneAgain

**CHAPTER 2- Getting to Know Everyone...Again**

Giotto's POV:

The day quickly passed and I was inside my office once again signing the stack of paperworks. I can't really concentrate on the job I was currently doing because Tsuna and I's conversation in the infirmary always replayed in my mind.

_Flashback:_

_ "You and I...we are engaged. I am your fiancé"_

_ "FIANCE? We are to be married?" Tsuna said._

_ "Well, that was the plan, but I guess..."_

_ "In the first place, you and I are really different", Tsuna stated. "I heard from the maids that we are in a relationship and thinking about that now, how can a great guy like you love someone as plain as me?"_

_ "Well...a lot of things", I replied and Tsuna closed her eyes and smiled._

_ "Judging by the looks of the maids that came here, I am really a scary and wicked person am I?" Tsuna said. "But Giotto, for all those months, why did you never leave my side?"_

Now that I think about it, why did I never leave her when she changed? Maybe that is because I was expecting that she will turn back to the person she was before.

"Giotto, are you done with your paperworks?" my right hand man said and went inside me room.

"Giotto...FOR GOD'S SAKE YOUR PAPERWORKS ARE NOT DONE YET? WHAT KIND OF MAFIA BOSS ARE YOU?" G said and started to do his usual lecture.

"Giotto, you're not listening again, so what is distracting you?" G asked and I opened the bottom drawer of my desk and got a picture frame. "You're thinking about her again?"

"I can't help it G, and besides..."

"You still love her...even though how many times she told you to leave her...even though we knew that she is an enem..."

"She's not an enemy G, she might be from that family but she never tried to do something to us for the past year", I said and looked at the picture. In it is the two of us both smiling while and holding each other. We went for a date that day and then Tsuna suggested that we took a picture.

"Fine...but if anything happens to you...please remember that the whole family will do everything to kill her...friend or not", G said and then left the room.

I then looked at the clock and saw that it is already time for dinner. It must be the reason why G came to check on me. I then joined the others for dinner and hurriedly went back to my office to finish all my paperworks.

The next day passed and I then heard a loud knock on the door.

"Giotto are in you there? Please Giotto if you are please answer" a frantic voice of Daemon said and I then opened the door.

"Is there anything you want for waking me at 7 in the morning when I slept at 4 AM? Do you all have a death wish?" I said and everyone paled. "So why are you here?"

"Well...we thought that you might have been attacked by you know...Tsuna", Mukuro said.

"And pray tell me why?" I said.

"Well...she might just be faking her amnesiac state...and when you are vulnerable she might kill you", G said.

"Tsuna...will not do that. GUYS WAKE UP, SHE HAS AMNESIA AND YET YOU ARE THINKING THOSE KINDS OF THINGS ABOUT HER?" I said and shouted at everyone.

"We're just worried cause you know...Tsuna was not in the infirmary when we visited her", Elena said.

"What do you mean not there?" I asked.

"We looked inside the whole mansion, she's not here", Chrome said.

"Or maybe she went back to the Cielo to report about...", G said.

But before G can even finish his sentence, I hurriedly took a bath and changed my clothes in just 5 minutes...well that's a record. I then darted outside the mansion and shouted Tsuna's name all the time.

Then at the gardens, I heard a laugh...a familiar one.

"Well aren't you cute...I wonder who owns you", I saw Tsuna say to no other than my tiger which has Sky Flames on parts of his body. My tiger knows Tsuna that is why it would cuddle close to her. "What is your name? I'm really sorry I think we knew each other but I can't help but forget"

I can't help but smile at the scene and after a few thoughts I then walked towards Tsuna's location.

"His name is Chi...and yes you two are quite close", I said and patted my tiger.

"Oh so your name is Chi...nice to meet you..uh...again", she said and smiled. "Ah...Giotto why are you here by the way?"

"Everyone is worried to where you are" I said and Tsuna froze.

"But I left a letter on the desk saying that I'll be walking outside for a while", Tsuna said. "I don't want to disturb anyone so I went alone"

"It must have been blown away be the wind...so did you have a nice walk around the gardens?" I asked and offered my hand to her so she can stand up. We then walked to another section of the garden with Chi in tow.

"Yes, the whole place is so beautiful...it's like a castle. And to think you own all of this...you really are so rich"

"This mansion was built around the time of my great great great grandfather, when he founded our family", I said.

"I see..." Tsuna said and we continued to walk, on the way I plucked a big red rose and presented it to her.

"Thank you very much...", Tsuna said and smelled the flower." I have a feeling that you've done this to me a lot of times already"

"Oh..so your memories are slowly coming back?" I said and placed the flower on her hair.

"No actually, I just quite had a feeling"

"You're right, I used to give you a rose every day and you never fail to thank me", I said and then we arrived at the back door leading to the kitchen.

"Giotto, can I borrow your cloak?" Tsuna said and I unclasped my mantle and gave it to her. She then covered herself with the mantle and proceeded to go inside the kitchen.

When we entered, all the kitchen staff became quite and stopped working for a few seconds then continues their work and greeted me.

"Thank you, I'm sorry if I borrowed it", Tsuna said and gave me back my mantle when we went back into the infirmary.

"Why did you do that?" I asked and Tsuna proceeded to sit on her bed.

"Because, I know that everybody hates me and yet I don't want to see the way they look at me with hate. That is why I want to ask you why you never left my side" Tsuna said and began to cry.

Before I can even answer, the door opened and Hayate came in bringing a bowl of soup.

"Ouji-sama everyone is already looking for you in the dining room", Hayate said and placed the soup in front of Tsuna.

"Alright...I'll come back Tsuna okay...and Hayate please take care of her while I'm gone" I said and went out from the room.

Tsuna's POV:

I wonder who is this woman who came here bringing my breakfast. She seems to be friendly even though I saw her sometimes with a grumpy look on her face.

When Giotto went outside, I immediately looked at her and smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked and the girl seems to froze for a while then looked at me with hatred in her eyes.

"I used to like you because you make Ouji-sama happy but when I found out that you are from an enemy Famiglia, I hated you. Why did you hurt not only Ouji-sama but also all of us in the Vongola? But anyway, I'd have to accompany you so I think I'll tell you my name, I am Hayate Gokudera"

"Hayate then, thank you for bringing me my breakfast", I said.

"The person you were months ago never says 'thank you' or 'sorry'", Hayate said.

"I'm sorry then..." I said.

"It isn't like you, you're acting like the Tsuna that we loved", Hayate said and also cried.

"Then Hayate...please punish me for making you feel that way. Do anything that you want to me and I'll accept it. And after that can you be my friend again?"

"Then...do these things", Hayate said and gave me a piece of paper. "You must finish all of that before lunch"

I then looked at the paper and saw:

Clean the fountain

Collect 100 apples in the garden

Collect 100 oranges

Collect 100 mangoes

Finish sorting out G's reports

Clean all archery equipments

Shop for 10 octopus stuff toys

Weed the North Eastern part of the garden

Clean Hayate's room

Clean Hayate's office

"So that means I have 4 hours to do these?" I said and Hayate nodded.

"If you finish all of that then I'll tell all the Protectors to be your friend", Hayate said.

"Really, then I'll do my best", I said and quickly finished my breakfast and started to do the tasks.

Hayate's POV:

Is she really serious, I mean it's impossible to do all of that in four hours. When she acts like that she looks like the first Tsuna, which I really respected like a younger sister. All of us Protectors would really spoil her and we all loved her and call her Hime or Princess like how we call Giotto Ouji-sama or Prince.

It was already 11:30 of course I won't expect her to finish or do her tasks seriously.

I was already in the dining room with the others where everyone was also gathered.

"Hayate...why is Tsuna the one cleaning the fountain? I thought G asked you to clean it?" Arisa said.

"You see..."

"I saw Tsuna-nee cleaning Hayate-nee's room too" Laela said.

"And I saw her cleaning G's room. Hayate what is going on here?" Elena said.

"It was she who told me that she will do anything she wants me to do as long as I became her friend", I said.

"What...and so you used her to do your chores?" Viole said.

"Hayate...we'll talk about this later...I'll look for Tsuna", Ouji-sama left and we all followed.

In my heart, I feel like kicking myself for what I have done but my brain tells me that it is right to make her suffer for a while.

Tsuna's POV:

Alright, the only thing that is left is for me to collect the 100 oranges, there is only 15 minutes left but I can do this. I then proceeded to climb the orange trees then got the oranges as fast as I can.

I collected half and only 5 minutes remained.

"No, I must finish this Hayate trusts me with her job and she'll be scolded if it won't be finished", I said and continued to climb towards the higher part of the tree where a lot of oranges are located.

At least if I finish this task, I will have people to stay by my side. I won't be alone again...

Only one minute remained and I need 10 more oranges. I climbed into another tree again and my vision became blurry for a while. I didn't mind it because I have to finish my task and then I proceeded to slowly climb the tree.

"Tsuna!", I heard someone shouted and I saw Giotto and the others a hundred meters before me.

I hurriedly get 10 oranges and threw it into the basket. After that my head throbbed and I clutched it because of the pain, my vision became very blurry and I can't even see a think. Suddenly I lost my balance and I saw everyone shouted in alarm.

Don't tell I am going to die? Maybe what that Sandra woman said was true, I really should just die.

I expected to feel the pain from falling to the ground but instead I felt two arms holding me and I saw Giotto with a worried look on her face.

"Giotto? I'm sorry for making you catch me", I said and Giotto looks like he's almost about to cry and gave me a reassuring smile.

"You made me worried there", Giotto said. I then told him that I can just stand and after some pleadings he finally gave in.

"Oh yeah...Hayate look I completed the task, I even look for witnesses to sign it so that you will not thing that..."

"You're an idiot for doing that..." Hayate said. "Just like in the past...I know you don't remember this but you also almost got into an accident when you tried to retrieve the arrow that has was stuck on the highest branch of a tree. If Takeshi wasn't there to catch you, you could have died"

"I'm sorry...for letting you worry about me", I said.

"I'm sorry for what I have done too...Hime-sama", Hayate said and immediately hugged me. "That's right, from now on I'll start calling you Hime-sama again"

"Really...then we'll be friends? Thank you so much Hayate", I said and immediately became dizzy and before I knew it, I fainted in front of them all.

I woke up and found myself lying in my bed in the infirmary with the others around me, it looks a lot like what happened when I first woke up.

"Guys..." I said and all of them looked at my direction and went directly to my side.

"So what happened to Princess, Knuckles?" a girl with violet hair and an eyepatch said.

"She's fine..just tired. She overexerted her body when she just recovered", Knuckles said. "Now, Tsuna, I want you to get rest and don't do strenuous jobs yet okay?"

I gave Knuckles a nod and then saw the others still in the room.

"Well...we know that you are getting uncomfortable not knowing us so we are going to reintroduce ourselves", Giotto said. "You already know that the Vongola is a mafia family right?"

"IT IS?" I said and everyone laughed.

"I thought the others told you..." Giotto said and looked at the others.

"We don't have the heart to tell her about it", Knuckles said.

And on the spot, Giotto told me about the Vongola, about how it is the most powerful and richest mafia family in the whole world. He told me about the different flames and yet even though he didn't elaborate it, I saw a picture of like 8 different colored flames on my mind.

"Alright, now that we are done explaining about the Vongola, it's time for the others to introduce themselves", Giotto said. "So first to introduce will be the Guardians followed by the Protectors"

"Fine then, I'm known as G..just G Rosso. Storm Guardian and right hand man" the red(pink) haired man with a grumpy look on his face which has a tattoo said.

"Just tell Tsuna that your full name is Gabrielle G...", Giotto said.

"Really? But why don't you call him by his given name?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to", G said.

"NEXT, I'm Arisa Aouto. Call me Arisa, I am the Rain Guardian and left hand woman", the black haired girl said.

"I'm Lampo Bovino, nice to meet cha", the sleepy looking green haired man said. "I'm the Lightning Guardian"

"And you know me already, I am Knuckles Sasagawa. Sun Guardian. It's EXTREMELY nice to EXTREMELY see your already well"

"Viole Aguerris...Cloud", the woman with a pale yellow hair said.

"I'm Daemon Rokudo, the Mist Guardian. Do you want to see what hell looks like?" the man with purple hair said.

"You can do that? That's cool", I said and everyone turned silent.

"Funny, you said the same thing when we first met", Daemon said.

"And I am Elena di Neve, Snow Guardian. Call me Elena-nee Tsuna", the woman with long yellow hair said.

"And so it is our turn, of course you already know me Hime, I am known as the Storm Protector. A protector's job is to be like an assistant to a Guardian", Hayate said.

"I'm the Rain Protector, Takeshi Yamamoto. Nice to meet you again Tsuna", a man with back hair said.

"I'm Laela Bovino. Lightning Protector, I am the younger sister of Lampo. Hello again, Tsuna-nee", the curly black haired girl said.

"I'm Rhea Sasagawa, Sun Protector, I am the younger sister of Knuckles", the girl with shoulder length white hair said.

"Kyoya...brother of Viole..Cloud", the other black haired man said.

"Kufufufu. I'm Mukuro Rokudo, the Mist Protector and this is my younger sister, Chrome Rokudo. We are the younger siblings of Daemon", another purple haired man said.

"I'm Chrome...Snow Protector. Nice to see you well Princess", the violet haired girl said.

"Nice to meet you too, please take care of me once again"


	4. Tsuna's Identity

**CHAPTER 3- Tsuna's Identity**

Giotto's POV:

After the introductions yesterday, we all decided to at least accompany Tsuna because she is still coping in living inside the Vongola HQ.

"We are going to tour her around the mansion once again", I announced to everyone. "It would be bad if she will be lost in the mansion again"

"Fine...but you're not going to do it, the Protectors will", G said. "I still don't trust her"

"If that would satisfy you, then Hayate, please accompany Tsuna and please bring the other Protectors too", I said. The 6 other Protectors are each on a mission and will be back this noon.

"Of course Ouji-sama. Then I'll be leaving then", Hayate said and went out of the room.

"So any sign of her memories returning?" Arisa asked Knuckles who shrugged in return.

"None yet, for it to return something must have to trigger it", Knuckles replied.

"Like if we tell her about the Cielo Famiglia, bits of her memories will return?" Elena asked.

"It's not easy to do that, the trigger must be something that can really affect her greatly", Knuckles explained.

"Hey, hey I read something that if you give her a concussion again, her memories will return", Lampo said.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT? IF THAT'S THE CASE SHE CAN DIE", Knuckles said. "And also if it happens the second time, I can't guarantee that she will still be sane"

"Then let us make her remember things slowly", Viole suggested.

Tsuna's POV:

Hayate came in my room and told me that she will take me on a tour in the whole mansion once again. Of course I am happy; I've been feeling uneasy staying in the infirmary all the time.

"Alright, so Hime first of all I will tour you from the first floor until the eighth floor. The Vongola Headquarters is composed of 24 main bedrooms, these 24 are occupied by the Guardians, Protectors, and Arcobaleno. We also have hundreds of guest rooms, leisure rooms, and a whole lot more. Outside is a wide garden with varieties of plants, fruits, and flowers. Around the mansion is a forest which serves as the protection of the estate" Hayate said.

Because there were a lot of rooms and I insisted to visit and take a look at each one, it was already 11 in the morning when we went to the second floor.

At the first room is a very large room containing a lot of portraits, that is why it was called the Portrait room. Hayate then explained about the different portraits and told me that those are pictures of the first until the current or 10th Generation of the Vongola. Most of the portraits are composed of 8 and 16 people all wearing suits.

I finally arrived at the current generation portraits and found out that there is only a picture of the 8 Guardians and no picture of the 16 people. True, there are group pictures but they only total to 15. I asked Hayate about this and she replied that one Protector is still missing from the group, the Sky Protector whose job is to protect the Boss of the Vongola.

"What about Sandra who is she?" I asked and Hayate snorted.

"She's just an annoying daughter of a noble who likes to stick to us like a leech", Hayate said and I chuckled. I then looked around the other pictures and saw a picture of me with the other Protectors all laughing. There is also a picture of me having fun with the Guardians, and most importantly a picture of me and Giotto holding hands while sleeping in the chairs of his office. I took the photo and suddenly, something flashed on my mind.

_"I love you Gio"_

_ "I love you too, Tsuna"_

_ "Really? Then if you love me can you pair up the Guardians with the Protectors?"_

_ "TSUNA...I can't do that especially to Viole, Kyoya, and G. They'll kill me"_

_ "Just joking...anyways shouldn't you rest for a while? You're overworking yourself"_

_ "I'll sleep after I finish this stack, so don't worry"_

_ "If I don't stay here you'll continue signing the other stacks and won't sleep at all. So I'm dragging you to your room now"_

_ "Tsuna...G will skin me if I don't finish these"_

_ "Then I'll stay here and help you"_

_ "Finally...done. Giotto let's go...now", I said and ruffled Giotto's hair and found out that he is already asleep. "Good job...Decimo. If only...it will always be like this"_

_ With that I held his hand and started to close my eyes._

"Hime, are you okay?" I heard Hayate said and I then found myself kneeling on the ground, the picture already on the ground and I was clutching my head.

"I'm fine Hayate...I'm kind of tired but I'm still fine"

"If you are tired...then we can go back to your room so that you can rest", Hayate said.

"No,no I'm fine...let's continue the tour then" I said and we made our way to the kitchen.

This time without the cloak, I can see everyone's faces. Some are of fear, some are of shyness, and most are in anger.

"Hello everyone...are you busy preparing lunch now?" Hayate said and everyone happily said 'YES'. "Oh yeah by the way, why don't you all introduce yourself to Hime?"

Silence surrounded the area and not even a sound can be heard. Suddenly some children arrived in their hands are bowls of chocolate syrup and because they are happily running around not looking at their direction, they bumped into me and spilled syrup on my dress.

I felt the atmosphere was immediately filled with fear and a cook which seems to be the boy's father went forward and knelt before me.

"Please spare my son Lady Tsuna. Please don't put him into jail or throw him away. He's only young so he can't still survive on his own", the father said and the boy immediately cried and repeatedly said 'I'm sorry'.

The people then acted like the scene never happened and continued their work. I then held the hands of the father and looked at him in the eyes.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to your son or to your family", I said. "It's my fault that I didn't move when I saw them running so it's okay"

"Really? Thank you Lady Tsuna", the boy said and hugged me and I ruffled his hair in return.

"But be careful next time okay" I said and smiled at him.

When I turned around I saw, Hayate smiling at me and gesturing me to follow her.

"It's already past 11 AM so we are going to the dining room to have lunch with everyone", Hayate said.

On the way we continued to talk about a lot of things and I asked her about everyone, their traits, their personality, and what they like.

We were near the balcony of second floor, which is near the dining room when suddenly I saw something suspicious but didn't mind it thinking that it may be a warrior or hitman of the Vongola. In a few minutes I saw him get something which seems like a gun and aimed it at Hayate who was a good 5 meters away from me. Like a reflex, I hurriedly ran towards her direction, covered her and felt the bullet graze my arm and making it bleed.

When Hayate realized what happened, she immediately released a bow made of red flames which I think are Storm flames and released a flame arrow to the direction of the assassin. It was very fast and the assassin fell from his hiding place in seconds.

"Hime, you're bleeding" ,Hayate said and immediately got her handkerchief and pressed it on my wound.

"I'm okay Hayate...just a graze", I said and Hayate then hurriedly dragged me towards the dining room wherein I heard the voices of the Guardians.

"Ouji-sama, everyone there's a problem", Hayate said and dragged me towards Knuckles direction.

"Hayate...what happened?" Knuckles said and looked at us then I let go of my hand covering the oozing wound.

"Tsuna...why are you bleeding?"Giotto said and Knuckles hurriedly emitted yellow flames which I think are Sun Flames then the pain slowly diminished.

"An assassin came and tried to kill me, but Hime covered me before the assassin can hurt me that is why she was the one grazed by the bullet",

"That is ridiculous, if you have moved a millimetre more, the bullet could have hurt your arm", G said and Knuckles finished healing my arm.

"Alright, you're set. What about you eat lunch and after you can rest. Just continue the tour tomorrow morning", Knuckles said and I saw Hayate gesturing me to take a seat on the chair beside Chrome. I guess that was my usual seat.

As I was on my way, I saw Kyoya holding and reading over some documents and an orange crest caught my attention. Under it is the name 'Cielo'. Cielo? Why...why is that name so familiar?

Suddenly I felt immense pain on my head and immediately collapsed to the floor before I can even take a seat. Kyoya then noticed my situation and immediately rushed towards me alerting the others.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" I heard Takeshi asked me but the pain in my head continued to get stronger. Suddenly pictures flashed on my mind, and I remembered another memory.

_ "From now on, you are a proud assassin of the Cielo Famiglia. Eliminate all the people that blocks are way from victory", an old man wearing a suit said._

_ "Yes...I will protect the honor of the family", I said._

_ "You must Tsuna...for the glory of the Famiglia. Remember the reason why you are here?"_

_ "Yes...I will do everything to destroy that Famiglia...I will destroy...the Vongola"_

"Tsuna-nee", I heard Laela said and my consciousness was back to the present once again and the pain in my head started to fade.

I then sat on my chair like nothing happened and started to eat and act like nothing happened. But that memory still bothers me...I am an assassin? And most especially one from the rival family of the Vongola?


	5. Tsuna's Mission

**CHAPTER 4- Tsuna's Mission**

Tsuna's POV:

It's been a month since I saw that memory about me being part of the Cielo Famiglia. I told myself to act like nothing just happened and tried to act as normal as I can. I only got 2 memory flashes but I think I already know why I came into the Vongola Famiglia.

For that whole month, I heard a lot of things about my past personality. When I first came here, I was hired as Giotto's secretary and I was really friendly. I was very close to the Guardians and Protectors and they really spoil me and it seems like I was already part of their family. Four months ago, I immediately changed and that was a few weeks after Giotto's proposal to me.

"I wonder what made me change." I can't help but ask myself. Why did I came here in the Vongola mansion and why did I even became the assassin of the Cielo Famiglia?

"Hime the others and I are going to the town, do you want to come with us?" Hayate said and I gave her a nod. I have to do everything to know who I really am...and I must not let the others know that I am starting to recover my memories.

As we went in the town area, a lot of people would bow down to the protectors and glare and cower away from me.

'Why is she here? She's a spy right? From the Cielo Famiglia', I heard the people say. So they already know about my identity as an assassin, I am the one who has no idea. A few people then gathered around the Protectors and started to talk to them, I was left alone in the midst of the crowd. Suddenly, all the townspeople glared at me and started to throw tomatoes and things at my direction.

'You're a monster, leave this town right now, leave the Vongola Family alone. A sinner like you should never be taken care of the Vongola', the people all said and I started to kneel to the crowd and started to cry.

"Stop,please stop", I said to them but they still shouted some insults and continued to throw rocks at my direction.

Suddenly I saw a vision, a same one but this time it is a child version of me also kneeling with people surrounding me.

_"What the heck did you do? Because of you the boss' son died. You are an assassin, you are supposed to protect him from the enemy", the people said and started to throw rocks at me._

_ "I'm sorry I tried to protect him but Rui-nii wouldn't budge. H e said that it's his duty to protect me", a 10-year old version of me said and started to cry._

_ "You're only an assassin, how could you make the heir of the family sacrifice his life for you?" the people said._

_ "You should be the dead one not Lord Rui", the people said._

_ "Stop everyone, please STOP. I'M SORRY"_

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Mukuro said and the crowd started to dissipate .

"Lord Mukuro, that girl...she's an evil person. Why are you, the Vongola Tenth Generation members protecting someone like her?" the people said.

They're right the Vongola knows about my identity, I could kill Giotto anytime if all my memories would come back...but why are they still protecting me?

"That is our decision and this girl is a part of our family. The next time you would do something to her, we can't assure you'll safety", Takeshi said. Hayate then placed her cloak all around my body which was already bruised and some are showing blood.

"We're sorry", the townspeople said and Takeshi carried me.

"Are you okay Tsuna?" Chrome said and I just gave them a weak nod.

"Her head is bleeding", Kyoya said and he was right, my head is starting to feel numb.

"WHAT? Tsuna no matter what happens, don't close your eyes okay?" Rhea said and the Takeshi and the others hurriedly went inside the cars and drove towards the mansion.

"But I'm beginning to get sleepy", I said and struggled to stay awake.

"Tsuna-nee just hang on, we're already near the HQ", Laela said and stroked my face.

This scene is just ironic, why are the Vongola taking care of the assassin? Why are they even crying for my sake? Why do they protect me even though I am their enemy?

I then heard Rhea calling her brother to wait outside the HQ ,and prepare a stretcher and some first aid.

The pain in my head became stronger and before I knew it, I gave in to the temptation to close my eyes and heard the screams of the Protectors.

_ "Lady Tsuna...Lady Tsuna...", I heard someone say and I then saw a figure of a 20 year old woman wearing a suit with the Cielo crest._

_ "Who...who are you?" I said and the figure went nearer towards me._

_ "So what they said is true...you really lost all your memories", the girl said._

_ "Do I know you then?" I said and the girl smiled._

_ "I'm your assistant, my name is Rheine" the woman said. "I'm also your closest friend in the Cielo Family"_

_ "Rheine...nice to meet you too, by the way how are you speaking towards me in my unconscious state?"_

_ "Through a certain device that you entrusted to me, with this I can communicate to you anytime", Rheine said._

_ "Oh..then you're my closest friend right? Can you tell me all about myself?"_

_ "Well...you're name is Tsuna Sawada, you're 18...and you're the strongest assassin in the Cielo Famiglia", Rheine said._

_ So it is true...I really am an assassin._

_ "How many did I kill then, if I am an assassin?"_

_ "None, you are an assassin that never kills people, maybe put them to a verge of death but you never killed someone yet. That's the kind of assassin you are", Rheine said and smiled at me._

_ So I've never killed anyone...somehow that made me very happy._

_ "And...what about my parents...my friends?"_

_ "Everyone is worried about you...but I told them that you're just okay and safe...the boss however is very furious when we lost contact from you. And about your family...when we found you, you were just all alone and you never told me anything about your parents", Rheine said._

_ "I see...can you tell me why I came here in the Vongola Mansion in the first place?"_

_ "That's because..."_

"Tsuna...wake up", I heard Giotto said and when I woke up I was inside my bedroom with my body very tired. "Had a good sleep?"

"Yup, thank you", I said and didn't look Giotto in the eye.

"That's great then,we were all so worried when the Protectors carried you here and you are covered in blood" Elena said.

"Call us if you need anything okay?" Knuckles said and I nodded.

All the Guardians then left the room leaving the sleeping Protectors which are on the floor.

Beside Hayate are documents and I sneakily get off from my bed and read the writings which are in Italian. I then covered my mouth and widened my eyes when I read it.

Name: Unknown

Alias: SORA

Occupation: Assasin

Gender: Female

Family: Cielo Famiglia

Age: 18 years old

Physical Features: Unknown

Height: 167 cm

Weight: Unknown

Flame: Unknown

Weapon: Variety such as swords, blades, and strings

Specialty: Poison, Swordsmanship

People Killed: None

NOTE: After a few observations and investigations, it was found out that the identity of Sora is known to be Tsuna Sawada.

"So you are entrusted to capture me then" I said and looked at the sleeping Protectors.

_"That's because..your mission is to eradicate the existence of the Vongola starting with the Protectors, Guardians, and the infamous...Vongola Decimo"_

My mission is to kill all of you and make you leave this world...that is why I came here in this mansion and acted as your secretary...it was all an act to destroy your precious family.


	6. A Day with Giotto

**CHAPTER 5- A Day with Giotto**

Giotto's POV:

"Tsuna, did you and the others planned something to do today?" I asked her.

"None, actually the others just left for some missions and Hayate will arrive this evening, so I'm going to be all alone", Tsuna said and I then smiled.

"That's great...then what about you accompany me for the whole day?" I said and Tsuna nodded and smiled.

"But...how about your paperworks Giotto?" Tsuna asked and my smiled faded.

"I just want to rest for a day...", I said and pouted, in return Tsuna laughed.

"You mean you want to run away from those paperworks", Tsuna said and I ruffled her hair.

"It's driving me crazy, if this keeps up you might found me confined in the hospital", I said and Tsuna continued to laugh. "I'm glad though that you are laughing"

"What do you mean by that?" Tsuna asked.

"You've been looking down for the past days", I said and Tsuna sported a sad smile on her face.

"Thank you Giotto, but I'm okay now, thank you for making me laugh"

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked her and we made our way to the garage and we chose a car.

"Can we go to the aquarium? I really want to see the dolphins, I heard from Elena-nee that you always take me there, but now that I have forgotten, I want to know what the place looks like" Tsuna said.

"Your wish is my command then princess", I said and drove the car to the direction of the aquarium.

"WOW, IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL", Tsuna said as we went inside the aquarium.

"You said the same thing when we first came here you know", I said and contently watched her.

"I did? No wonder, this place is really so beautiful...Giotto can we stay longer?" Tsuna said and I just nodded.

"Yes we can, oh yeah, you want to see the dolphins right? I can talk to the manager if you want", I said and Tsuna's eyes widened.

"YOU CAN? Thank you so so so much Giotto", Tsuna said and I then led her to the pool where the dolphins are placed.

"DECIMO! It's our pleasure to meet you here. So can we do something for you?" the manager of the aquarium said and shook hands with Giotto.

"I told you to call me Giotto right? Oh yeah Emil, Tsuna here wants to meet the dolphins again", I told the manager.

"Of course, of course she can. Lady Tsuna seems to fancy the dolphins so much", the manager said and Tsuna immediately went to touch a dolphin.

Tsuna's POV:

I was playing with the dolphins until a baby dolphin caught my attention.

"WOW! What's the name of this baby dolphin Sir?" I said and pointed at the dolphin I am currently playing with.

"Ah that one...that dolphin was born 7 months ago, and you and Giotto were here when the mom gave birth. So you were the one who named the dolphin and you called her Ion", the manager said and suddenly a memory flashed on my mind.

_ "They are so so so cute", I said and Giotto just laughed at me. "Gio, this baby is so cute right? We're lucky to witness it's birth"_

_ "Yes, we are. G will totally roast me for leaving those paperworks behind", Giotto said and I laughed guiltily._

_ "I'm sorry if I have to hurriedly drag you here, but when the manager phoned me I was really so excited", I said and continued to look at the baby dolphin._

_ "Yup, very excited to even dress properly. It's a good thing that only the two of us are here. No person goes outside wearing pajamas", Giotto laughed and I then got a bucket filled with water and drenched it to Giotto._

_ Giotto then stopped laughing when he noticed his drenched state._

_ "Tsuna...", Giotto said._

_ "I love you too Giotto", I said and hurriedly ran away from my furious boyfriend._

_ "You are going to get it from me", Giotto said and finally catched me and tickled me mercilessly._

_ "Gio, stop. I give up, I surrender okay", I said and Giotto then let go of me._

_ "Serves you right", Giotto said and I glared at him. "So what name do you want for this baby?"_

_ "I can name it? Then...I'll name her Ion", I said._

_ "Ion? Why?" Giotto asked me._

_ "Because..."_

"You named it Ion, because you said it was a combination of our names, Giotto and Tsuna, 'Io' from mine and the 'n' for yours", Giotto said. "Remember anything?"

"A little. Thank you for telling me", I told Giotto. I don't want to tell him that I am starting to fully remember my memories. The Protectors said that Giotto has Hyper Intuition that is why he can detect lies and secrets. But what I said was half truth so I think Giotto's HI won't alert him.

"So where do you want to go next?" Giotto asked.

"Why don't you choose this time? It's your so called _day off_ today", I said and Giotto chuckled.

"Then, let's go to the lake, we can have a boat ride there", Giotto said and drove us to the lake area.

When we arrived, a boat was already prepared for us together with a picnic basket containing a lot of foods.

"I wonder who prepared all of these", I said and Giotto just chuckled.

"I prepared that beforehand Tsuna...", Giotto said and like a reflex, I hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much", I said and Giotto continued to chuckle and hurriedly went inside the boat, when my turn came, I almost slipped until a pair of hands steadied me to stand on the boat.

"Sorry..." I said and then sat on the boat. Giotto on the other hand is the one rowing it. When we arrived at the center. Giotto stopped rowing and told me that it is time for lunch and we'll have to eat.

"Giotto, can you tell me more about the past..." I said and Giotto gave me a smile.

"What do you want to know then?" Giotto asked.

"Have...have we been here before?" I asked and Giotto nodded.

"A lot of times, you would ask me to accompany you here. You seem to like the place...most especially the abandoned old temple", Giotto said.

"Then...can you take me to the temple then?"I asked Giotto and he nodded and started to row once again.

A few minutes later we arrived at a small island where the temple is located. Old stone stairs lead the way to the said temple.

"The first time I brought you here, we heard some people saying that the old temple in this lake could grant any of your wishes, that is why you pleaded me to accompany you here", Giotto said

The temple really holds a calming atmosphere, one that really makes all your worries disappear, in the prayer area of the temple, I saw a box with an orange knot. On the box, a single word is written-Tsuna.

"You brought that here the last time we came. Every time we come here, you would always pray in this area. You never even gave me a clue to what you are praying", Giotto said suddenly an old woman arrived and smiled when she saw the two of us.

"Oh...I never thought I'd see you two again, you've stopped coming here 5 months ago", the old woman said.

"Ah...Grandma Flor can I talk to you for a minute?", Giotto said and talked about something with the old lady for some minutes.

"So that's what happened, what a pity", the old woman said. "You don't know me right, I'm Flor the priestess of this place but I prefer to be called Grandma", the old woman said.

"Nice to meet you then Grandma..." I said and smiled.

"Oh yes, Giotto my grandson is looking forward to meet you. He's really impatient to when you will be visiting again", Grandma Flor said and she lead us to her house which is connected to the temple.

"Ethan, look who's here", Grandma floor said and loud footsteps echoed and a little 5 year old boy opened the door.

"Giotto, Tsuna...I missed you", the boy said and launched himself at Giotto.

"We missed you too Ethan...so are you behaving well?" Giotto asked and the boy excitedly nodded.

"Why don't the two of you play for a little while Giotto?" Grandma said and Ethan then led Giotto outside.

"Tsuna...Giotto told me that you had amnesia, and you don't recall anything at all", Grandma said and I nodded in reply.

"Will you tell me about this temple then, are the rumors true?" I asked Grandma and she chuckled.

"This temple was built a long long time ago by our forefathers. Only a few people visited this temple because it is too far and you need to ride a boat to come here. Only a few people lives in this islands because the others went to the city to study and work. I live in this temple together with my grandson whom you just met. He has really taken a fancy to the two of you", Grandma said. "About those wishes, I always tell the people that wishes will only come true if you do something to make it come true"

"Giotto told me that I always come here to pray...do you have any idea on what I am praying? Or by chance did I told you about what I was praying?" I asked Grandma and she gave me a smile.

"Everytime you pray...I would notice that you would cry and hide it from Giotto. I don't know what your problems are at that time but everytime I would talk to you about your wishes...you would tell me that you wish for a normal life...a life where you can be with the one you love the most and I think you are referring to Giotto because you would look at him every time" Grandma said.

"Ah...Grandma Flor...I think it's time for the two of us to go" Giotto said and came inside the room with his phone at hand. "My best friend is already lecturing me about leaving the mansion without permission"

"Then...I hope the two of you would visit again", Grandma Flor said. "It's nice talking to you again Tsuna"

"As well as to you Grandma...we'll visit next time", I said and Giotto and I made our way out from the house and said goodbye to a sad Ethan.

Before we can go down, I suddenly remembered something and told Giotto to wait for me at the boat. Before Giotto can even ask why, I ran towards the direction of the prayer area got the box and prayed.

"Tsuna...there you are", Giotto said and I ran towards him and grabbed his hand. "So what did you pray this time?"

"It's a secret Giotto", I said and placed a finger on my lips and Giotto just sighed. "So what's with G?"

"He is having a fit in the mansion again because I didn't finish the paperworks", Giotto said and I laughed. "I guess I will say goodbye to sleep for today"

"Don't worry Giotto, it's partly my fault. How about I help you with those papers then?"

"Really? Thank you so much, let's go home then", Giotto said and we hurriedly rowed back towards shore and drove back to the mansion.

All the while...I thought about my wish at the prayer area.

'I hope that no matter what happens...Giotto and I would be together. I know I forgot my memories but I know that I love Giotto so much. Please if you can really grant any wishes, then please grant mine because I never thought that even though I am the enemy...I can grow to love him this much'


	7. Goodbye

**CHAPTER 6- Goodbye**

Giotto's POV:

It's been two weeks since Tsuna and the Protectors went into town. I then decided that she would have to remain and stay inside the mansion until I give her my permission to do so. It's also been 10 days since Tsuna and I's 'date'.

I asked the Protectors and it seems that Tsuna still don't remember any of her memories. The Cielo Famiglia seems to stay low for the past few weeks. Maybe it was because Sora has been out from their reach since Tsuna got amnesia.

"Giotto...the Cielo Nono, wants to have a meeting with you", G said with a scowl on his face.

"He must have given up to negotiations after Sora went missing", Arisa said.

"So what are you going to do Giotto?" Daemon asked.

"We'll meet him then, I think we need to talk about a lot of things", I said.

But during that time Tsuna must be out from his sight. No matter what happens, they must never meet.

Tsuna's POV:

The others and I are currently in the Theatre Room watching a movie. Why? I don't even know, they just dragged me to that room after I ate breakfast. Well anyway, I am currently having a lot of fun watching the movie with the others. Who wouldn't if the Protectors are acting like...

Hayate is busy glaring at Takeshi, Kyoya and Chrome are in their world, Mukuro is busy glaring at Kyoya for being with Chrome, Rhea and Laela are always sighing every time there is a romantic scene and etcetera.

"Hime do you like to eat or drink something?" Hayate said and stood up.

"Water would be fine, thank you Hayate", I replied.

"Two coke cans then", Kyoya said.

"Why...:

"Two orange juice please", Laela said.

"And a Japanese tea..." Takeshi said.

"WHY ARE YOU ORDERING ME AROUND?" Hayate said and everyone smirked.

"That's easy because you're the right hand woman", Takeshi said.

"Yup, you're suppose to take care of us", Rhea said.

"Then please give me a grape juice too Hayate", Mukuro said.

"If only the Sky Protector is here...", Hayate said and left the room to go the kitchen.

I then started to feel sleepy and decided to take a short nap. I just got 2 hours of sleep last night because I was busy researching about the Cielo Famiglia and Sora.

The Cielo Famiglia is a family younger than the Vongola, and also second in rank as the most powerful and richest family. The Cielo Famiglia is a close ally off the Vongola until the Cielo's Ninth Generation. That time, the Cielo family committed themselves to combating the Vongola and eradicating it...in other words...the family's aim is to destroy the Vongola.

As I slept I found myself in a smaller bedroom with a wall engraved with the Cielo's crest.

Where the heck am I?

_"Tsuna...going there to the Vongola and acting as a spy is a huge risk you know", a girl with shoulder length black hair said "You could hurt yourself in the process"_

_ "Rheine, I am not known as the strongest assassin of the Cielo Famiglia if I'm not worthy enough", a younger me said._

So I'm transported in which seems like the past...and I am seeing my...lost memories.

_"That's what I am worried about, you are very pure to become an assassin, you have never killed anyone", Rheine said._

_ "Well...I was already prepared for the consequences when the boss assigned me for the job", I said._

_ "If you're going there...you're mission is to eradicate the Vongola right...that means you're going to kill someone...for the first time"_

_"If it is for the sake of the family, then I will", I said._

_ "Are you crazy? Tsuna, you're being deceived by the Cielo Nono. Why are you even supporting him?" Rheine asked._

_ "Because I owe him, and also...never mind. As long as I can fulfil my mission, I will do everything...even to kill the infamous Decimo of the Vongola"_

Suddenly everything turned dark and I saw her...my younger self looking directly at me. Wearing a black suit with a black skirt and at the breast pocket is the seal of the Cielo Family.

_ "Sora..." I said and the younger me smiled._

_ "Hello too...Tsuna"_

_ "Why...why are we fighting the Vongola?Did the Vongola do something to us?"_

_ "Shall I tell you then...why we accepted the mission?"_

_ "Please...do"_

"Hime it's time to wake up", Hayate said and I then opened my eyes.

"What time is it?" I coldly said and rubbed my eyes.

"It's eleven, it's time to eat lunch, shall I accompany you to the kitchen?"

"Yes...that would be good"

Giotto's POV:

My Guardians and I are currently in the meeting room having a heated discussion with the Cielo Nono. He is accompanied by 5 of his men, all wearing suits.

"As I was saying Decimo, we must join forces once again", the Cielo Secondo said.

"And what can we benefit with that Nono? The Vongola is doing well in all aspects", I replied.

"You should know that we were once allied families", Nono said.

"And take note..'once' did you forget that you were the one who broke that?" I replied.

"And I will admit I was wrong that time" Nono said. "So won't you accept our proposal Decimo?"

"I'll reconsider this for the time being but I am not saying that I promise to accept this", I said and kept the proposal folder of the Cielo Nono. "Then I guess, it's time for this meeting to end"

"I'll be waiting then Decimo", the Nono said and we shake hands.

Tsuna's POV:

As we were walking on the hallway, I heard the familiar voices of the Guardians and Giotto accompanied with one that I'm sure I've heard before.

"The Vongola Famiglia will surely become more powerful once allied with the Cielo Famiglia", the voice said and Hayate stopped on her track.

"This is bad...Hime let's go back", Hayate said and then began to grab my arm and dragged me to the direction of the stairs.

"What's wrong Hayate? There's only one floor before the kitchen", I answered and Hayate continued to drag me, faster this time as the voices become clearer.

"I...I...I forgot that I left something in the Theatre Room and I have to give it to the cook...you know...Giotto's order", Hayate said.

"Ah I see..." I said and hurried to the stairway with Hayate until my silver necklace with the Cielo Family crest fell from my pocket and I ran back to pick it up.

"It's a good thing that I realize you fell down...you're one of the things my mom left for me", I said and held the necklace and placed it this time on my neck.

"It's a bad thing thought that I lost one of my family members...the strongest of them all", the voice said louder and clearer this time.

"Tsuna...we're going now", I heard Hayate shouted and I waved back.

I then noticed that the footsteps are now a few meters before me and it suddenly stopped.

"Tsuna...?" I heard the voice said and I turned to the direction of the sound only to see the horrified faces of the Guardians and Giotto and the faces of 6 other men and one of them is the face that is haunting my dreams.

It's no other than the face of...Stephano di Cielo...the ninth boss of the Cielo Famiglia.

"Is that really you Tsuna? Why...we lost contact of you...I thought we'll never see you again", Stephano said and hugged me. "I'm glad that you're in good condition, now why don't we return to the HQ?"

I slowly nodded and Stephano happily grabbed my hand and approached Giotto.

"I guess I won't be needing that alliance anymore Decimo...and yeah, I'll be getting Sora back. I'm going to forgive you for not informing me about where she is. Let's go now Sora...everyone is already waiting for you"

"Tsuna-nee will never go with you", the other Protectors appeared and Laela grabbed my other hand.

"Yeah, Hime will never come with you...she's a part of our family now", Hayate said.

"Oh...but it's going to be Tsuna's choice to whom she will go with...now Tsuna...will you choose to stay with them or go back with me to the Cielo Mansion?" Stephano said. "Oh yeah...I forgot you have amnesia...oh yeah I'll explain everything..your name is Tsuna Sawada and you're known as Sora..the strongest assa..."

"There's no need to tell me that again", I answered and loosen Laela's hand on my arm.

"What do you mean Tsuna?" Stephano said and I turned to the direction of the Vongola Decimo and his Guardians and Protectors.

"What I'm telling you is...I already remember that part", I said and slowly walked to the direction of Giotto and the others. "I can't thank you enough for taking care of me but...it still doesn't change everything"

"Tsuna...what do you mean?" Giotto said and I looked at him directly at his eyes.

"What I am saying is that this is going to be the last time that I'll act like this around you...the next time we meet...we're going to be enemies...and I won't hesitate to kill you...Vongola Decimo", I said and turned away from them and went to the direction of the front door. The boss and the other subordinates followed my example and hurriedly left the Vongola Mansion.

I went inside the Cielo limousine and took my usual seat.

"It's so good to have you again Tsuna...the time we'll return home we'll have a party"the Cielo Nono said and contently slept on his seat. "At last...we'll have the power to destroy the Vongola...and to think that I almost pleaded the Decimo to ally with us. Now that you're here...we'll start the preparation for our ambush on their HQ...and you'll finish your mission...you'll have to kill the Vongola Decimo. Do you understand Sora?"

"Yes...of course Nono", I replied and the Cielo Nono went back to sleep.

During the trip...I can't help but remember Sora' answer when I asked her about why I deeply wanted to destroy the Vongola.

_"Why...why are we fighting the Vongola?Did the Vongola do something to us?"_

_ "Shall I tell you then...why we accepted the mission?"_

_ "Please...do"_

_ "The Vongola...killed our parents...they tortured Dad and killed Mom in front of us...that is why when the Cielo Nono appeared to us and offered us to join the Cielo Famiglia we accepted because the Cielo Famiglia is capable of destroying the Vongola"_

Giotto...the next time we'll meet...will I have the courage to kill you? But...I loved you right? Why did I even loved you when I knew that I was destined to kill you?


End file.
